Arrow 4x75: Old Allies
by PotCFan101
Summary: Desperate to kill the Green Arrow once and for all, Damien Darhk contacts a new assassin to repay a favor. Meanwhile, Oliver continues his mayoral campaign, and Thea thinks her blood lust is gone. Also, Diggle is visited by an old friend, and Quentin is wondering if his cover is blown. Prequel to Soul of Chucky, plays out like an R rated episode of Arrow.
1. A New Player In Town

_Chapter 1_

 _My name, is Oliver Queen. After five years in Hell, I returned home with only one goal: to save my city. But my old approach wasn't enough. I had to become someone else. I had to become, something else. I had to become... the Green Arrow._

Two Ghosts ran through a shipyard, attempting to outrun a man wearing black leather and a type of helmet. The media ran his name as "Spartan", who works with the Green Arrow. The Ghosts turned a corner, stopping to catch a breath.

"Did we lose him?" One of the Ghosts asked. The other soldier looked around the corner.

"Yeah." The other guy said. "I think we did." However, a man in a green hood and carrying a bow and arrow jumped down from a nearby roof, landing in front of them.

"You're wrong." The Green Arrow snarled with a voice modulator. The two Ghosts pulled up their weapons, but the Arrow was too quick, smacking the guns to the side and shooting them both in the legs with arrows. With the threat eliminated, Green Arrow spoke into his communications device. "Canary, the south side is clear. How are you and Speedy doing?"

"Just fine." Black Canary responded, using her Canary Cry to incapacitate more Ghosts on the north end of the shipyard, while Speedy shot the remaining men with her own arrows. "We're just finishing up."

"Hang on, we got a runner." Spartan informed, chasing after a lone Ghost. Just as Diggle was about the tackle the man, a smoke bomb was thrown down, allowing the soldier to escape. "Dammit, I lost him!"

"Don't worry, the Ghosts aren't the priority." Oliver reminded everyone. "The main goal is to save the city."

"Well, we're barely saving it right now." Thea pointed out. "We take out one Ghost, ten more show up."

"Every bit helps." Oliver replied, before activating his comms. "Felicity, is the shipyard clear?"

"Yep!" Felicity's voice filled everyone's communications. "Aside from the one that got away, there aren't anymore Ghosts in the area!"

"Great, let's head back." Oliver ordered, and Team Arrow got into their van and drove back to the Bunker.

 _The Bunker_

"Another night, another job well done." Felicity congratulated, as the rest of the team exited the elevator. "Shall we break out the champagne? Vodka? Margaritas?"

"No, we need to figure out what Damien Darhk and HIVE wanted with that shipyard." Oliver declared. "There must have been a reason."

"Isn't that obvious?" Diggle asked. "Darhk wants control of the city. That's why he approached you to not clean up the bay four days ago."

"But if Darhk wants this city to die, then why is he interested in controlling it?" Laurel asked.

"That is a question for another time." Oliver stated. "Right now, I need to check on my mayoral campaign."

"Need me to come with you?" Thea asked. "I am your chief of staff, after all."

"I think I'll be fine." Oliver reassured his sister. "I'm just going to set up a date to clean up the Star City bay area." Smiling, Oliver entered the elevator and rode up to his office, passing one of the support beams on the way.

 _Flashback_

 _Lian Yu_

 _Five Years Ago_

Oliver and Taiana exited the cave and began to walk towards the location Queen mentioned.

"Where did you say we were going?" Taiana asked, curious.

"Two years ago, a man named Anthony Ivo showed up to this island." Oliver explained. "His ship, called the Amazo, had sunk just off the coast."

"And you are planning to go there why?" Taiana asked.

"Because I think Ivo had detailed maps of this island." Oliver continued. "I don't think there's any other way he could have found this place." Oliver and Taiana continued walking, when they heard a metallic click.

"Oliver?" Taiana called out, looking down in horror. Oliver looked down as well, seeing that she had stepped on a landmine. "What do we do?"

 _Now_

 _HIVE_

Damien Darhk entered the main room of HIVE's headquarters, seeing that his associates had finally arrived.

"Ah, old friends!" Damien greeted with enthusiasm. "I trust your flight went without a hitch? Plenty of peanuts and first class?"

"Enough, Damien." One of the members, Milo Armitage, announced. "We came by to see your progress here. We would like to move Genesis forward as soon as possible."

"And while you had killed Miss Fayad, she was right about one thing." Another high ranking member, Phaedra Nixon, chimed in. "The vigilante problem is becoming worse. The Green Arrow and his friends are fighting back and pushing your progress further behind."

"Not to worry." Darhk reassured his partners. "I have an old friend coming to help with this." Just as he finished speaking, a Ghost ran into the room with his mask and goggles off.

"What happened at the shipyard?" Damien asked.

"Sir, please, the Green Arrow stopped us from taking control." The man pleaded.

"You should know by now, you're expected to take your way out." Darhk scolded. "And after Lonnie Machin, I don't do second chances." Damien looked up to the ceiling and nodded, and what appeared to be a midget with red hair jumped down, pulling out a knife and slashing across the man's eyes. The Ghost screamed, as the midget cut off his fingers and forced them down his throat one by one, choking him to death. The midget turned around, facing Damien and the rest of HIVE, who looked on in terror. The midget had blue eyes, freckles, and wore overalls that said "Good Guys" on them.

"Chucky, old friend." Damien spoke, unfazed by the gruesome murder. "It's been a while!"

"God damned right." Chucky replied in a south Chicago accent. "So what do you want, me to bump off the guy in the green hood and his buddies?"

"You read my mind." Damien wore a wide grin. "But I also might need you to do something else for me."

"This is why you altered the Mirakuru two years ago?" Milo asked, frustrated. "You tampered with the drug to use on Nica Pierce just to make that thing happy?"

"That is no way to talk to a friend of mine!" Damien chided. "Besides, after I gave the Akuma to her doctor, we gained an important ally to HIVE. Now if you'll excuse us, Mister Ray and I are going to discuss the nature of him being here, alone." Damien picked up Chucky by the arm and walked to his private office, showing the Khushu idol at an altar.

"You know, I never got to see your toy." Chucky remarked. "Oh, Tiff sends her regards. We're still working out the plans to get back at Nica."

"Tell her I said hi." Damien replied. "Now, down to business. You get the gist of why I called you."

"Sure, I come here and give the Green Arrow some Hell." Chucky said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Quentin Lance." Damien finished, showing a picture of the police captain. "He's been working with me for the past month, but it seems that each time I give him new information, the Green Arrow and his costumed friends somehow figure it out. I have my suspicions, but I need to be sure."

"That's a tall order, Damien." Chucky noted. "But hey, if you're still sending drugs to fuck with Nica's mind, I guess I still owe you." Damien looked at the doll, with a cold look in his eyes.

"Excellent." Darhk smirked. "I've already tried to send a meta human named Jeremy Tell after the Green Arrow, but he failed."

"Well don't worry." Chucky responded, looking at his reflection in the knife's blade. "I won't."

*Arrow Title Card*


	2. First Contact

Oliver walked across the bay's beach, accompanied by his campaign manager, Alex.

"There's a lot of trash and garbage here, but we can certainly get it clean." Oliver informed.

"Yeah, think of it like Earth Day." Alex joked, kicking a stray can. "You do realize this is about a week and a half from the holidays, right?"

"I do." Oliver replied. "But I can't think of a better time to get to work."

"So, when do we start?" Alex asked.

"In ten days." Oliver answered, before hearing his phone ring. After turning his back on his manager, he picked up his phone and accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Oliver, we need you to get back here right now." Felicity spoke quickly. "A body was found in an alley with his…"

"Felicity, what is it?" Oliver asked in a stern voice.

"His… eyes were cut out, and the fingers were cut off and shoved down his throat." Felicity managed, sounding as if she was going to throw up. "Just get back to the Bunker quick, Quentin's here with the details." Oliver quickly ended the call, and turned back to Alex.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Oliver apologized. "Family emergency."

"Is something wrong with Thea?" Alex asked. Oliver frowned.

"Not that I know of." Oliver lied, before leaving.

 _The Bunker_

"What do we got?" Oliver asked.

"Just that he was definitely a Ghost." Quentin told him, pointing to Felicity's monitor. "Either that, or someone killed the guy, then put a Ghost uniform over him."

"I don't know if this is sending a message or what." Diggle spoke up. "But if this is Darhk, why go to this length to kill his own man?"

"Maybe it was Machin?" Thea asked.

"I don't think so." Laurel interrupted. "Dad said that before he escaped the ambulance, Machin left a calling card."

"Either way, were there any leads found?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, yes." Quentin replied, taking out a tiny piece of blue fabric with a tag on it. "Whoever killed that Ghost dropped this. The tag is labelled 'Good Guys'."

"Felicity?" Oliver cued, and Felicity looked into the brand.

"Says here that Good Guys was a line of dolls created by Play Pals." Felicity announced. "After multiple incidents where a boy claimed his doll was possessed, the company shut down."

"Any idea where someone could get a doll?" Laurel asked.

"Most likely at the Star City branch of Toys Are We down in the Glades." Felicity replied. "I'll tap into the security footage, and give you a layout."

"Thanks." Oliver said. "I think I can take care of this alone."

"Probably a good thing, Ollie." Thea spoke up. "I'm having someone over at my place later tonight."

"And I'm gonna have a chat with my brother Andy to see if he can give us anything about this." Diggle added, and the two left.

"I'm going to go with my Dad, see what we can pull up." Laurel told Oliver, and left with Quentin to go back to the precinct.

"I'll need to finish things back at the office." Oliver murmured. "I'll check the place out later tonight."

 _Flashback_

"Taiana, don't move." Oliver warned. "You're standing on a landmine."

"Can you defuse it?" The woman asked. Queen shook his head.

"No." Oliver bluntly stated, remembering his time with Slade Wilson. "A man showed me how to escape these, but without someone else…" Just then, Oliver looked up, seeing one of Baron Reiter's men walking towards them. Oliver began to run away, blending in with the forest.

"Wait!" Taiana yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Well well, what are you doing so far from camp?" The soldier asked, approaching the woman. "Hey, wait a minute, you're that bitch-" Oliver ran out from behind the tree, punching the man in the face and putting him in a chokehold, before snapping his neck.

"Now, be still." Oliver ordered, and crouching down while holding onto the body, he pushed Taiana over, rolling the body on top of the mine and preventing it from exploding.

"Thank you." Taiana said.

"Couldn't let you die, I need you." Oliver replied, helping her up and pushing onward.

 _Now_

Diggle walked to another part of the Bunker, approaching his brother Andy. Ever since he found out that his brother was alive and working for HIVE, it was almost like seeing a completely different person sitting in that cage.

"Andy!" Diggle shouted, coming to a stop mere inches from the bars. Andy turned around, but didn't walk forward, keeping his hands behind his back. Diggle simply took out a picture of the Ghost that was murdered. "The police picked up this body in an alley, with his fingers cut off and shoved down his throat, then the eyes gouged out. Any idea what that is about?" Andy looked at the photo, showing no feeling in his eyes.

"Nope." Diggle's brother said smugly.

"And this doesn't bother you one bit that he was a Ghost?" Diggle asked.

"Maybe Darhk thought he outlived his usefulness." Andy replied.

"I doubt this was him." Diggle shot back. "Doing something this gruesome isn't Damien's style. Maybe it's someone targeting Ghosts."

"Or maybe it's a friend of Mister Darhk's." Andy told him. "We'd heard stories of someone that was more of an urban legend…"

"Who, Andy?" Diggle asked. "Answer me, dammit!" Andrew just smirked and turned his back on his brother, who hit the bars with his fist and walked off.

 _Thea's Apartment_

Thea sat on her couch, as Malcolm Merlyn entered her apartment, nearly spooking the young archer.

"Hey, it's me." Malcolm reassured, seeing that Thea had pulled out a knife for protection. "I came to give you a warning."

"About what?" Thea asked. "You here to let me know about what I was thinking could cure my blood lust?"

"No." Malcolm replied. "I'm still working on it. But, I have gotten word that Damien Darhk has called in a new assassin to kill the Green Arrow and his team."

"And, how do you know this?" Thea asked.

"I'm Ra's Al Ghul." Merlyn reminded his daughter. "Unfortunately, the last man I sent for information got killed. He was found with the claw end of a hammer jammed through his eye."

"My God." Thea exhaled.

"I just want you to be careful." Malcolm added, hugging his daughter and leaving.

 _Toys Are We_

The Green Arrow walked through the dark hallways of the toy store, bow at the ready for any trouble.

"Felicity, has there been anything that's come up?" Oliver asked in his comms.

"Negative, Oliver." Felicity responded. "But there is someone in there with you. One of the cams in the north west corner of the building is just static." Oliver quickly ran down the aisles, getting to the area with the faulty security cam, only to find a man being strangled with a slinky. Oliver's eyes followed the slinky, seeing what appeared to be a midget killing the security guard. It was dark, so Queen couldn't tell.

"Let him go!" Green Arrow shouted, nocking an arrow. The midget cocked his head.

"If you insist." The small man cackled, pulling back on the slinky so hard, he decapitated the guard. "See? I let his head go!" Oliver fired an arrow, hitting the midget in the chest. However, the silhouette of the man got back up.

"Won't do you any good!" The midget laughed. "You can't hurt me!" The man pulled out a gun, firing multiple rounds into the Green Arrow's arms and legs. Oliver cried out in pain, as he watched as some Ghosts began to join the midget. Thinking quickly, Oliver pulled out a flashbang arrow and set it off, covering his escape. When the Ghosts could see again, they looked around, noticing that not only had the Green Arrow escaped, but Damien Darhk's friend had left as well.


	3. Searching For Answers

_Laurel's Apartment_

"Well, that wasn't as helpful as I had hoped." Laurel complained, as she and Quentin entered the apartment. They had just gone down to the precinct to look more into the Ghost that was brutally murdered, unfortunately, nothing had come up.

"Well, there were a few fingerprints on the fingers that were cut off." Quentin tried to help. "Too bad there weren't any matches to anyone in Star City."

"Then we'll have to look up the international criminal database." Laurel told her father. "But that will take some time."

"Yeah, maybe I can Darhk about someone who killed one of his men." Quentin trailed off. "That is, assuming he still trusts me…"

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked. Quentin sighed.

"A few days ago, Damien called me in. Talked with me about the week before when I called a meeting with him." Quentin explained. "He suspected that I allowed the Green Arrow and his friends to follow him to rescue Ray Palmer, and threatened me if he discovered I betrayed him."

"Do you think your cover's blown?" Laurel asked.

"No, at least not yet." Quentin replied, before answering his phone.

"Guys, Oliver's been shot pretty bad!" Felicity yelled into the phone. "We're going to need you back at the Bunker now!" The two Lances quickly exited the building, not noticing a certain ginger haired Good Guy doll hiding in a corner, just behind a chair. The doll smirked, before creeping out a window.

 _The Bunker_

"Oh my God." Thea gasped, seeing Oliver with multiple bullet wounds in his arms and legs. "What the Hell happened?"

"There was… a short man at that toy store." Oliver explained, gritting his teeth while Felicity patched him up. "I saw him decapitate a guard with a slinky. Guess we know that was the guy who killed the Ghost."

"Really?" Felicity asked. "Did you see what he looked like?"

"No." Oliver replied flatly. "He took out the lights long before I showed up. What was weird was that it seemed more Ghosts came to back him up."

"Maybe the first guy was him and Darhk sending a message." Diggle suggested. "Did he say anything?"

"Yeah, he claimed I couldn't hurt him, in an accent that sounds like he was from Chicago." Oliver replied, noticing John's brow furrowed in confusion. "Turns out, he shrugged off an arrow to the chest, and ran away."

"I'll-I'll be right back." Diggle informed, walking towards the elevator. "I have a friend from Afghanistan who might know about this."

"Hey, did Andy know anything about this?" Oliver asked.

"Just that Damien recruited an old 'friend' who seemed more of an urban legend!" Diggle grumbled before leaving.

"Got an idea where he'd be now?" Thea asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Nope. Didn't give me a slip."

"Then we're back to square one, aren't we?" Quentin asked.

"Not necessarily." Felicity spoke up. "I might have a guy at Palmer Tech who could help me hack into the database." While Felicity left, Laurel and Quentin got up.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"Back to the precinct." Quentin replied. "There's something about the description you gave me that's nagging in the back of my head. I'll have to call the chief of Chicago PD about this."

"Go ahead." Oliver told the two. "In the meantime, I'm going to see if the leading detective has something on this."

"I'll send you his home address from my phone." Thea announced, looking up the information on the computers, as everyone else left.

 _Flashback_

Oliver and Taiana continued moving through the forest, when just ahead of them, they saw more of Reiter's men running towards them.

"Hide!" Oliver whispered, and the woman stood still behind a couple trees.

"Mister Queen!" Conklin yelled. "We sent a guy out to look for you, he never came back!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where he could be." Oliver lied.

"Reiter would like a word with you." Conklin said harshly, causing Oliver to look up and pray he wasn't discovered.

 _Now_

 _Palmer Tech_

Curtis Holt continued work on two metal spheres, inventions of his own. Just as he was adding new designs, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Curtis!" Felicity said cheerfully. "I need your help!"

"What do you need, Miss Smoak?" Curtis asked.

"First, again, you can call me Felicity." Felicity scolded. "And second, I might need your help in getting into the national criminal database. I have a set of fingerprints that aren't matching anything."

"Is this for the Green Arrow again?" Curtis asked. Felicity nodded. "Wait, weren't you a hacker?"

"Yes, but I might need you for backup, in case it's not as easy as I thought." Felicity told Curtis. Holt nodded, and the two went to her computer and began hacking.

"Wow, this is easier than I imagined." Felicity commented. "And, found a match!"

"Who is it?" Curtis asked.

"Some dude named Charles Lee Ray." Felicity frowned. "Have you ever heard of him?"

"Nope." Curtis shook his head. "Why?"

"Apparently, he killed a guy the other night." Felicity said in a hushed tone. "Thanks anyway, Curtis. I can take this from here." Smoak stood up and left, leaving Curtis to get back to work.

 _Big Belly Burger_

"Thanks for meeting me." Diggle shook his old friend's hand, Ronald Tyler, and sat down in the corner booth of the restaurant. "There's been a string of murders in this town recently."

"Interesting." Tyler replied. "But why are you calling me?"

"Because I need to hear your story again." Diggle persisted.

"Do you need to know for yourself, or do you need to know…" Tyler lowered his voice. "For the Green Arrow?" Diggle's back stiffened.

"Oh come on, don't act so surprised." Tyler grinned. "You were a bodyguard for Oliver Queen, who, conveniently, came back to then called Starling City the same time that archer in the green hood popped up, and just recently, a black guy with a helmet and is mostly ex military is fighting alongside him."

"That obvious, huh?" Diggle asked. Tyler nodded.

"Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me." Tyler reassured his old friend. "But what do you need?"

"Oliver described the murderer as being short in size, and his voice sounded like he was from Chicago." This time, it was Tyler who stiffened. "Ring a bell?"

"Yeah." Tyler confirmed. "I know I had told you that story about a doll possessed by the soul of a serial killer and calling him Charles… but you never believed me."

"That was then, this is now." Diggle insisted. "I need to know, is he here?"

"He shouldn't be." Tyler deflected. "My old friend, Andy Barclay, he showed me that he had 'Chucky's' head nailed down, with have of the face blown off. But if he is there, you need to watch your back." Tyler got up and left the burger joint, leaving Diggle alone to contemplate what was going on.

 _HIVE_

"I gave you one job, old friend." Damien almost barked at Chucky, who was standing on a table in Darhk's private room. "One. And you failed it."

"Technically, you gave me a few jobs." Chucky argued. "And why can't you just do this yourself? You got more magic than I do."

"Do not question me!" Damien shouted, using his magic to telekinetically take Chucky's knife and aiming it at his heart. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"You can't." Chucky reminded him. "This body isn't human."

"You sure?" Darhk asked, flicking the knife and cutting Chucky's face. The doll reached up, seeing a bright crimson fluid on his fingers. "And the reason why I'm not killing the Green Arrow now… is because I'm feeling a bit under the weather for the past couple days."

"Fuck! I'm turning human again!" Chucky complained. "And anyway, I did figure one thing out."

"And what was that?" Damien sneered.

"That guy, Lance." Chucky continued. "He's double dealing you. Selling you out to the Green Arrow. So, whaddya gonna do about it?"

"Nothing for now." Darhk replied, smiling. "Maybe I can use him to get to the Arrow… but as of now, your priority is the Green Arrow."

"Don't worry, I have an idea…" Chucky grinned wickedly, before leaving Damien's office.


	4. The Killer Found?

_SCPD_

"Wait, why are we back here again?" Laurel asked, clearly forgetting the purpose of returning to the department.

"I'm trying to get in touch with an old friend." Quentin explained, taking out his phone. "I think he was involved in a case a while back that could be connected." The phone rang a few times, before an older man's voice spoke into the line.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Hi, Mike." Quentin greeted, turning on speaker phone. "It's been a long time."

"You're damn right." Mike Norris replied. "Been meaning to come down and have a drink with you, but I've been tied up with work."

"That's actually what I'm going to ask about." Quentin continued. "Didn't you once tell me you were apart of a case about a doll?" There were a few minutes of silence, before Mike finally spoke again.

"There was a serial killer named Charles Lee Ray that I had tracked down and killed in the winter of '88." Norris began. "But he had found a way to put his soul into that of a doll with red hair, and was given to a young boy named Andy Barclay. The doll killed his old partner, and tried to kill me, but I ended up shooting him in the heart, the only place that was fatal to him."

"But then how come he could be here?" Laurel asked.

"Don't know." Norris said truthfully. "But I did here that he came back a few times over the past twenty eight years."

"If he really has returned, we have to warn Oliver as soon as possible." Laurel announced.

"Oh yeah, I think the Green Arrow is more than a match though." Mike responded, and before the Lances could say anything, he added, "I'm a detective, Quentin. It was pretty obvious."

"Thanks, Mike. You've been a big help." Quentin thanked, before ending the call. "C'mon, we have to get back to Felicity."

 _Flashback_

"Mister Queen." Reiter called out, as Oliver and Conklin approached the Baron's tent. "I was wondering where you had wandered off!"

"I'm sorry." Queen falsely apologized. "I was just scouting the perimeter, and must have gotten lost."

"You said you've been on the island for four years." Reiter pointed out. "I doubt you would get lost."

"There are some places even I haven't been to." Oliver explained. "That cave Constantine led me to a few days ago? I didn't even know it was there!" Reiter looked at him long and hard, before making a decision.

"Alright, Mister Queen." Reiter declared. "You still have my trust… for now." Oliver nodded, and after getting a glare from Conklin, still having some of the scars from the beating, left to go back to the forest.

 _Now_

 _The Bunker_

Felicity arrived back at the Arrow Cave, and she and Thea continued looking through street cams for the killer.

"Nothing's coming up." Thea complained. "How the Hell are we supposed to find this guy?"

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough." A voice suggested, and Malcolm Merlyn walked into the Bunker. Thea stood up, knife in hand.

"What do you want?" Thea growled.

"I've come with information." Merlyn replied, throwing up his hands in surrender. "The… thing that Damien Darhk summoned is a murderous doll named Chucky."

"You're lying!" Thea yelled. "That doll is a myth!"

"Can you honestly say that, after seeing what Darhk can do?" Malcolm asked. "And I don't lie to my daughter."

"Yeah, that's cute." Thea snorted. "What about the man on the mountain?"

"I was only trying to help you-" Malcolm tried to say, but was interrupted.

"NO!" Thea snapped. "Stop trying! Because everytime you try to 'help', you just make it worse!" Malcolm had a pained expression on his face, and just left, leaving Thea and Felicity alone.

"You should have heard him out." Felicity suggested.

"Why?" Thea asked. "Everything he has told me has been a lie!"

"But he's still your father." Felicity insisted. "My father left my mother and I, and I would give anything just to see him again."

"But talking about an urban legend?" Thea asked. "Is he serious?"

"The description Oliver gave might fit." Felicity reasoned. "And he is the leader of the League of Assassins… it is worth a shot."

"Let's just wait until Oliver gets here." Thea decided. "He'll know what to do."

 _Diggle's Apartment_

Oliver took a deep breath, before knocking on his friend's door. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Diggle.

"Hey." Diggle greeted. "What do you need?"

"I'm going to interrogate the detective working on the case." Oliver told him. "Maybe we could compare notes."

"Good idea." Diggle replied. "Hang on, it'll take a few moments before I get my uniform on…"

 _The Glades_

Detective Bradley Vincent entered his small home, turning on a couple lights. It had been a few years since that earthquake, and nearly no one recovered from the attack. As Vincent went to make himself a pot of coffee, the lights flickered out, then back on to only a dim. Bradley frowned, and heard a high pitched cackle.

"Who's there?" Vincent asked, drawing his gun. The detective entered the living room, hearing light footsteps in there. The detective crouched down, looking under the couches, and heard footsteps behind him. Bradley whirled around, turning the safety on his pistol off, and went into the dining room. After seeing no one for a few moments, he turned back around, and the last thing he saw was a living, breathing doll, stabbing him through the head with a green colored arrow.

"Ooh, is that one of the prank arrows?" Chucky snickered. "It looks so real!" The detective's body slumped over, and Chucky climbed up onto the table, sitting there and posing like a doll.

Green Arrow and Spartan entered Bradley Vincent's house, hoping to get answers. What they found was the man dead, arrow in the head, with a short, red haired doll sitting on the table.

"What the Hell happened here?" Oliver asked out loud.

"Why not ask him?" Diggle asked, pointing to the doll. "He must've done it."

"The doll?" Oliver asked. "Seriously?"

"I had a friend show up recently." Diggle explained. "He told me that there was a doll named Chucky who terrorized him. I didn't believe his story the first time, but now…"

"Hi, I'm Tommy!" The doll suddenly said in a high pitched voice. "And I'm your friend till the end! Hi dee ho! Ha ha ha!"

"But a doll? Really John?" Oliver asked.

"Can you really rule it out, after Darhk, after the Lazarus pit?" John asked.

"Fine." Oliver sighed. "Let's at least take it to the Bunker. We'll have Felicity try to match it with anything." Despite Diggle's protests, Oliver picked up the doll and left the house, going back to the Arrow Cave.


	5. The Legends Are True

_The Bunker_

Oliver set the doll down on a table, startling Felicity and Thea.

"What the Hell is that?" Thea demanded, pointing at the toy.

"This, is what I found next to the body of our now dead detective." Oliver announced, pulling off his hood. "Bradley Vincent was struck with an arrow through his skull. Maybe the killer left fingerprints on the doll."

"Well, before we get to that, I need you to look at something." Felicity interrupted. "Remember the fingerprints we found all over that Ghost's body? I ran it through the database, and apparently, they belong to someone named Charles Lee Ray."

"That's impossible." Quentin declared, as he and Laurel entered the Bunker. "Charles Lee Ray died in 1988."

"Dad, Mike told us what happened after, remember?" Laurel said, and when Quentin narrowed his eyes, she continued. "After Mike Norris killed him, Charles Lee Ray transferred his soul into a doll."

"But that means…" Thea began, looking at the table to where the doll was, only to find it gone. "Who moved the doll?"

"No one did." Diggle realized. "We need to find him, now."

"Split up, go in pairs." Oliver ordered. "Thea, with me. John, go with Felicity. Laurel, protect your father." The rest of Team Arrow agreed, and the groups went in separate directions throughout the Arrow Cave.

"Didn't think that doll existed." Felicity admitted, arming herself with a submachine gun. "I thought he was just a myth."

"I have a friend who told me about the doll, but I never believed him." Diggle revealed, keeping his Spartan helmet off. Suddenly, two knives came out of nowhere, hitting Smoak and Diggle in the legs and incapacitating them for the time being. Chucky jumped down from the rafters, hitting Diggle in the back of the head to ensure he was knocked out, and used the butt of the machine gun to give Felicity a bloody nose. With the two down for the count, Chucky chuckled darkly and left to find the other members of Team Arrow.

"How do you know Mike Norris, Dad?" Laurel asked, arming herself with a nightstick, while Quentin held onto his pistol.

"He and I go way back." Quentin explained. "Norris was the one who inspired me to become a cop in the first place." Just as Lance finished speaking, he felt the back of his ankle being slashed, and he fell down with a thud.

"Dad!" Laurel yelled, throwing down her nightstick and trying to help her up. While she was distracted, Chucky ran up behind her and used the nightstick to hit her in the head, knocking the Black Canary out. Chucky cackled silently and left, searching for the last pair.

"I wasn't expecting this would bring us closer." Thea joked, as she and Oliver moved through the Bunker. The two turned a corner, seeing that Diggle and Felicity were down. "Dammit! He killed them!"

"No he didn't." Oliver replied, noticing they were still breathing. "They're just knocked out. Quentin and Laurel are also down."

"What do we do?" Thea asked.

"Stay with them." Oliver ordered. "I'll go find Lance." Thea nodded, but as she ran over to their friends, a gunshot rang out, piercing Thea's shoulder. The younger Queen gripped her arm in pain, falling down, while Oliver turned around, arrow drawn, and seeing a two foot tall doll with ginger hair.

"Charles Lee Ray." Oliver announced.

"My friends call me Chucky." The doll sneered.

"Why did Damien Darhk call you?" Oliver demanded. "Is he paying you?"

"Let's just say I owe him a debt." Chucky said mysteriously. "And after seeing that Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow are the same person, I'd say the debt will be paid." With that, the killer doll threw a knife at Queen, but he shot an arrow to stop himself from being impaled. Oliver ran up, punting the doll across the Bunker, and shot an explosive arrow through Chucky's chest.

"What part of 'you can't hurt me' don't you under-" Chucky looked down, noticing the light on the arrow turn from green to red. "Oh fuck-" The arrow exploded, blowing the doll to bits. Oliver looked at the smoldering remains, before checking on his friends, who had just woken up.

"Are you guys alright?" Oliver asked, as Diggle stirred.

"We're all fine. Quentin and Thea are just coming around too." Diggle confirmed, looking at the pieces of the doll. "Remind me never to get my baby girl a Cabbage Patch Kids." Oliver smiled at the joke, knowing that the killer doll was destroyed.


	6. The Battle is Won For Now

_Big Belly Burger_

"I'm glad you agreed to meet up again." Diggle told Tyler, as they were sitting in another booth. This time, however, they were joined by Oliver and Felicity. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you the first time around."

"Don't be." Tyler reassured his friend. "I didn't believe Andy Barclay at first about Charles, until he pulled a knife on me. Besides, I got to meet the famous Oliver Queen, so we'll call it even."

"And you won't tell anyone about our secret?" Oliver asked.

"Of course not." Tyler replied. "Who would believe me?"

"Probably a lot more than if you said a doll was possessed by a serial killer." Felicity joked.

"What about your other friend, Andy Barclay?" Oliver asked.

"He's pretty much gone off the grid." Tyler informed. "The last time I spoke with him was in 2013, where I warned him that Chucky was back, after I heard he attacked some woman named Pierce."

"How many times has he popped up?" Felicity asked.

"Too many." Tyler said grimly. "Just watch yourselves, because he always comes back." Just then, Oliver's phone began ringing, prompting him to answer the call.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, it's Laurel." Laurel greeted. "Dad and I are at the station. We just got word that after we sent the doll pieces to the PD for evidence, the car that was supposed to take it there never made it!"

"The car was found overturned, with the driver looking like a corpse, and no pulse." Quentin added. "Sounds like Darhk took his old buddy home." The call ended, and Oliver looked out the window with a grim glare.

 _Flashback_

Oliver walked through the forest, finding Taiana behind the same tree. As Queen approached, she turned around, startled for a moment.

"Thank God!" Taiana exclaimed. "I thought you were one of Reiter's men!"

"Clearly, I'm not." Oliver muttered.

"What did he want?" Taiana asked.

"To make sure that he can still trust me." Oliver replied. "And he still does. So far, my cover isn't blown. C'mon, the boat's a couple more miles from here." Oliver began walking again in the direction of the Amazo, with Taiana grudgingly following.

 _Now_

 _Thea's Apartment_

Thea Queen was resting on the couch from her knife wound, replaying the events of the past few days, when she heard soft footsteps enter the room. Quickly thinking, Thea grabbed a knife and whirled around while throwing, but soon saw the weapon get caught by Malcolm Merlyn, preventing the blade from piercing his chest.

"That's a nice way to thank your father." Malcolm said sarcastically. "After he goes to check on you."

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Chucky." Thea apologized. "It's just… everything that's been going on, with metahumans, and magic… it just felt like killer dolls was taking it a step too far."

"I know." Malcolm admitted. "Ten years ago, when you and Oliver were still young, I probably wouldn't have believed in any of this earlier." Merlyn hugged his daughter, who hugged him back. Eventually, the two pulled away, feeling the moment went too long.

"You're not here just to check on me, are you?" Thea asked.

"No." Malcolm replied, giving her a small piece of paper. "On that paper is the address of an ARGUS facility. My spies in the League have gotten wind that Damien Darhk and his Ghosts are going to steal a chemical bomb there tomorrow." Thea looked down at the paper for a second, but when she looked up, Malcolm had left.

 _HIVE_

Damien Darhk set the remains of the Good Guy doll down on his table, quickly sewing the pieces back up to the point where the stitches weren't visible.

" _Ade boku Damballa, awake!_ " Damien chanted, and the doll stirred to life. "I trust that you did not kill the Green Arrow?"

"No." Chucky growled. "The bastard is hard to kill. But hey, I guess I shouldn't have expected much, given I couldn't even kill a whiny little bitch in a wheelchair."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Damien promised. "I am still sending Doctor Foley the tampered Mirakuru, after all."

"But, I was able to discover something along the way." Chucky revealed. "The Green Arrow is Oliver Queen." Darhk looked stunned for a moment, but then wore a sinister smile.

"I should've known. It all makes sense." Damien smirked, before placing his hand over Chucky's head. " _Kanjigar, Septum, Vohnostrum_."

"What did you do?" Chucky asked, confused.

"I ensured your body can't turn human." Darhk explained. "And you can't feel any pain. Burnings, for example."

"If you ever need me, you know how to call me." Chucky grinned, before leaving Damien's office, exiting HIVE's headquarters. Once the doll left the building, he entered a red car, being met by his lover, Tiffany Valentine.

"Hey sweetface." Tiffany greeted happily. "How'd it go?"

"Great." Chucky replied. "I got an even better body, and I finally have an idea on how to get back at Nica Pierce…" The two laughed and drove away, heading back to Chicago. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a man in a green hood, wielding a bow and arrow.

"Felicity, Diggle's friend was right. The doll wasn't destroyed." Oliver said into his communications.

"Should we follow them?" Felicity asked.

"No, our focus should be on Darhk." Oliver replied, seeing the car drive away. "Besides, I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon." The Green Arrow fired a grappling onto a nearby skyscraper and swung away, making his way back towards the Bunker.

 _The End_


End file.
